


Pain

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor take River to meet one of his old companions, but is he too late to see them for a last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

"Doctor are you sure you have the right date and time?" River asked "yes!" the Doctor said "ok, but when we end up to far in her future or past don't blame me" River said. The Doctor didn't want River to help him fly the Tardis, he was taking her to meet one of his old companions. The Tardis shook as they landed, the Doctor grinned at her and headed for the doors. Before he could reach them, a young boy ran in, his blue eyes red from crying "Luke?" the Doctor said. River watched in confusion as the boy started crying again "Doctor, who is this" River asked "River this is Luke Smith son of Sarah Jane Smith, Luke-" The Doctor was cut off when Luke's tears started flowing over at the mention of Sarah's name "Luke what's wrong?" The Doctor asked as he wrapped his arms around Luke to calm him down "mum's gone" Luke sniffed as he cried on the Doctor's shoulder "what? what do you mean she's gone?" The Doctor asked "she died" Luke said "what?! How?" The Doctor asked "Cancer, we got the news today" Luke said as he backed out of the Doctor's arms "what? she couldn't have" The Doctor said tearing up "Doctor? who was she, I get the point she was an old companion" River asked "who is she?" Luke asked "my Wife, River in answer to your question Sarah wasn't just a companion she was a good friend, a loyal friend in fact" the Doctor said meaning every word of it "you have a wife?" Luke asked "long story" the Doctor "you can come to the funeral... if you want to" Luke said. The Doctor just nodded and followed Luke out the door with River skirting behind.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not too short :/
> 
> PLEASE! NO MEAN COMMENTS!


End file.
